Edward Givens
| death_date = | birth_place =Quanah, Texas, U.S. | death_place =Houston, Texas, U.S. | occupation =Fighter pilot, test pilot | alma_mater =Texas A&M University University of Oklahoma USNA, B.S. 1952 | rank =Major, USAF | selection =1966 NASA Group 5 | mission =None | insignia = }} Edward Galen "Ed" Givens, Jr. (January 5, 1930 – June 6, 1967), (Maj, USAF), was a United States Air Force officer, test pilot, and NASA astronaut. Selected by NASA in 1966 as a member of the fifth astronaut group, he was killed in an automobile accident before being assigned to a prime or backup spaceflight crew. Early life and education Givens was born on January 5, 1930, in Quanah, Texas. He graduated from Quanah High School, and attended Texas A&M University and University of Oklahoma. He graduated with a Bachelor of Science degree in Naval Sciences from the United States Naval Academy, as an outstanding student, in 1952. Givens was active in the Boy Scouts of America where he achieved its second highest rank, Life Scout. He and his wife Ada had two children: Catherine H. (born April 11, 1963), and Edward G. (born June 12, 1964). Military career Givens was commissioned in the Air Force upon graduating from Annapolis in 1952, and received his flight training as a student pilot at the United States Air Force Air Training Command. In 1954, he was a flight commander and fighter pilot with the 35th Fighter-Interceptor Group on duty in Japan. He served as an instructor at the Air Force Interceptor Weapons School from January 1956 to March 1958 and subsequently attended the Air Force Experimental Test Pilot School at Edwards Air Force Base, California. Upon graduation as an outstanding graduate, he became an instructor in the Stability and Control Section. His next assignment took him to the Naval Air Station Point Mugu, California, where he was a project pilot with Air Development Squadron 4. While there, he not only conducted operational evaluations but also was responsible for compiling and developing the operation procedures and tactics for fleet operation of the F8U-2N. He served as Assistant to the Commandant at the USAF Experimental Flight Test Pilot School from November 1961 to September 1962 and then attended the Aerospace Research Pilot School, from which he graduated in 1963. When informed of his selection for astronaut training in 1966, he was assigned as Project Officer with USAF SSD Detachment 2 at the Manned Spacecraft Center in Houston, Texas. He logged more than 3,500 hours flight time; 2,800 hours in jet aircraft. NASA career Givens was one of nineteen selected by NASA in April 1966 for its fifth astronaut group. After completing basic astronaut training, he was assigned to the Apollo program and briefly served on the support crew for the first manned mission after the Apollo 1 fire, Apollo 7. On June 6, 1967, Givens was driving his Volkswagen home from a meeting of the Quiet Birdmen fraternal organization, with two other officers in the car, when he missed a sharp, unmarked turn and crashed into a ditch in Pearland, Texas, near Johnson Space Center. Givens died on the way to the hospital. He was survived by his wife Ada and their three children. Books * A family-approved account of Givens' life appears in the 2003 book "Fallen Astronauts" by Colin Burgess. * His career in the astronaut corps and the circumstances of his death are discussed in Physical description *Weight: 170 lb (77 kg) *Height: 5 ft 11½ in (1.82 m) *Hair: Brown *Eyes: BrownEdward Givens' physical description See also *Fallen Astronaut References External links * Givens' official NASA biography * Astronautix biography of Edward Givens * Spacefacts biography of Edward Givens * Givens at Spaceacts * [http://www.muldrake.com/givens.html At the End of the Day - Edward Givens] * Givens page at Astronaut Memorial * Category:1930 births Category:1967 deaths Category:People from Hardeman County, Texas Category:American astronauts Category:American aviators Category:Aviators from Texas Category:University of Oklahoma alumni Category:United States Air Force officers Category:United States Naval Academy alumni Category:Texas A&M University alumni Category:U.S. Air Force Test Pilot School alumni Category:United States Air Force astronauts Category:Flight instructors Category:American test pilots